Cartas para Sakurachan
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: Su vida amorosa no es del todo como ella lo ha querido. Tras llevarse su primera desilucion en el amor, aparecera lo que ahora sera la luz para seguir dia a dia. Pero... ¿Quien es la persona que le ha estado mandando todas esas cartas?-Fic en conjunto akaribebe-chan/Mychi-chan


**Hola todo el mundo! Por aquí me vuelvo a aparecer, esta vez trayéndoles a ustedes este three shot.**

**Declaración: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden y todos sus caracteres son de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo demás escrito aquí corre por cuenta de: Akari-chan y Mychi-chan**

**Notas de Autor:**

_**Mychi-chan:**Hola chicos! Tal vez nadie me conozca XDD peroouup les vengo a presentar junto con mi nee-san esta locura que se nos ocurrió una tarde. Si se preguntan si tengo cuenta en FF, pues la respuesta es si. ¿Pero entonces por que es akaribebe-chan quien publica este fic? Fácil, ella tiene más tiempo que yo y junto con ella arme este fic. Y pues la facilidad de vivir en el mismo país nos hizo conocernos ^^ y pues ella será quien publicara estos tres capítulos de este maravilloso fic, que espero y esperamos les guste muuuchooooooo_

_**Akari-chan: **creo que mi nee-san lo dijo casi todo XDDD así que no tengo nada mas que agregar, solo decirles que disfruten la lectura ^^_

**Autor(as): **Mychi-chan y akaribebe-chan/Akari-chan

**Pareja: **NaruSaku

**Aviso: **Universo Alterno

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"-_

_**-My song is love; letra de canción o pensamientos de personajes-**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**oOoOoOo Cartas para Sakura-chan oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo A message oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería levantarse de su cama, presentía que hoy, especialmente hoy, seria un mal día. Solo abrió sus ojos y miro el techo de su cuarto, sus ojos verde jade tenían un deje de tristeza, desolación y ansiedad, rara combinación; y sumado a eso unas espantosas nauseas en su estomago, ella podía querer estudiar medicina y ser la mejor medico de todo el país. Pero, eso no significaba que ella supiera lo que tenia –lastimosamente– mascullo entre dientes, mientras se disponía a levantarse con mucho pesimismo.

Termino de cepillarse su cabello, de un color peculiar rosa, para salir de su habitación sin animo alguno, ni siquiera desayuno y eso que ya había dejado muy en claro que no necesitaba hacer dieta; por que su novio le había mencionado que se veía bien así; su novio… pensándolo bien este no le mando ni un solo mensaje de buenos días. Ella caviló un poco, y se dijo así misma que Sai era tan raro que de seguro no necesitaba decirle eso, pero luego se extraño, Sai siempre le mandaba un mensaje; mas por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa; –Seguro se entretuvo con sus cosas se dijo en voz alta. Pero ¡oh oh! Un sonido de alerta sacudió su cabecita rosa. _**Y si… no**_ sacudió fuerte su cabeza _**estoy de paranoica**_ y salio de su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Revisaba de pies a cabeza su ya desordenada habitación, ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? Jamás se perdonaría no encontrar _eso_ en lo cual estuvo trabajando toda la tarde, ¡no señor! Y más con lo que sabía iba a pasar hoy. Tenia unas ganas enormes de patearle el trasero a es "amigo" suyo, _**rarito desgraciado**_ pensó ya ofuscado por no encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Se desordeno por enésima vez su cabellera rubia, mientras repasaba su vista por todo el cuarto, hasta que lo encontró, después de todo no era descuidado, ahí estaba bien cuidado ese rectángulo de papel, solo tenia que guardarlo bien.

Se acerco a su escritorio, y busco en la primera gaveta el sobre donde iba a depositar lo que había escrito, se sintió orgullosos pues lo del diseño se le hacia mas que bien y cuando ella mirara eso… se entristeció, por que sabia que ella tal vez lo leería, pero ella ya lo había dicho mas de una vez, que gustaba del Uzumaki. –Bueno…– suspiro –Al menos le are saber que estoy ahí para cuando ella necesite un abrazo, como su amgio– y aunque su sonrisa era una melancólica, se dio unas palmaditas en sus mejillas y sonrío.

En su camino al portón del edifico en donde vivía se topo con el portero –¡Buenos días Yankee! – saludo efusivo el viejito, una venita sobresalía en la frente del rubio y exploto

–¡Es narutal'ttebayo! – exclamo y salio corriendo hacia el colegio, el día a pesar de que hacia un buen sol, pintaba para una chica una mal día, y eso Naruto lo sabia con antelación por que "el rarito" de Sai le había platicado de lo que iba a ser, así que con sus memorias frescas por lo comentado por el moreno, corrió mucho mas rápido tenia que llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde era triste, muy triste para una joven de cabellos rosas, tenía ganas de llorar, pero hasta el mismo Sai su ahora exnovio, le comento que no valía la pena llorar por él, ya que él no se creía alguien por quien una joven linda y plana; cosa que hizo enojar a la pelirosa: merecía llorar, él no valía nada y no tenia que derramar lagrimas por él. Y recordando lo que el moreno le dijo, se sintió aun más triste, por que había pensado que dejo ir algo realmente valioso, apretó sus manos dejándolas en forma de puños. Y unas cuantas gotas de agua salada cayeran en su falda, las limpio rápidamente suspiro fuerte y se recostó en el frío piso de concreto de la azotea, dejando que los escasos y últimos rayos del sol pegaran en su rostro.

Y sin que ella se diera cuenta una joven de piel bronceada la observaba desde lejos, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, por ella, por su querida Sakura-chan, se quedo ahí en silencio y al parecer la joven frente a él se quedo dormida. Era su oportunidad de acercársele sigilosamente y colocar lo que tenia en sus manos. –Te daré ánimos con esto Sakura-chan– menciono en un susurro.

Terminando de poner la carta encima de la mochila de la chica salio del lugar y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta miro hacia atrás y le dedico una sonrisa _**Mi canción es amor… amor para el que no tiene amor **_Y con ese pensamiento, salio de la escena esperando que su querida Sakura-chan se animara un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Y como fue que paso todo? – cuestiono una suave voz del toro lado del auricular, la chica de unos hermosos ojos verde jade trago fuerte y suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, se viro del lado izquierdo viendo una la mesita que estaba ahí y una foto donde salía ella y su exnovio, se levanto y la volcó hacia abajo. –Fue así…– empezó a relatar la pelirosa.

"_Cuando la clase del profesor termino, ya había recogido mis cosas Sai siempre esperaba en el marco de la puerta a que yo saliera, ya que como encargada del grupo siempre esperaba las indicaciones del profesor y salía de última, pero… debo de confesarte Hina-chan, que desde esa mañana, sentía algo raro y esas extrañas sensaciones se hicieron mas fuertes. Vi de reojo que Sai estaba ahí en la puerta comos siempre, y aunque esto me pasaba siempre al verlo, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente pero era aun mas extraño de lo que me imaginaba. Espero como siempre las indicaciones del profesor guía y este se fue, ya lista para poner mi mochila sobre mi hombro sentí como una presencia se acercaba a mi, pero bueno –se sonroja- ese olor peculiar a tinta y a madera seca era de Sai, lo mire… él solo sonreía para mi, de verdad… pero esa vez…no lo hizo. Y eso… alarmo mis sentidos._

–_He leído que… no… Sakura… te quiero mucho y eso lo sabes, y aunque aun es muy difícil para mi expresar estas nuevas emociones, tengo que decirte que este tiempo que he estado con tigo ha sido único y maravilloso, pero… temo que es hora de dejarte ir. Y onegai no llores por mí, no vale la pena que una chica tan linda y plana llore por alguien como yo quien no lo merece_–

_Eso fue lo que dijo y ni siquiera me dejo hablar y yo… por el shock en ningún momento lo interrumpí y aunque sentía unas ganas de golpear su rostro por haber dicho lo… plana que era, quería llorar y llorar. Pero no lo hice y acate lo que me dijo el baka de Sai, sin embargo si llore; en la azotea…"_

–Y… ¿tu amigo? – interrumpió la otra voz, con una deje de tristeza en su voz por el relato de su amiga. –¿Naruto? No… no quería verlo, a nadie, por eso fui a la azotea, se que él que iba a dar uno de sus tantos discursos para no rendirme, y sabes, eso me animo, pero en esos momentos quería estar sola. – las dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que la chica de ojos jade corto el silencio. –Y sabes que mas… me encontré con una hermosa carta…– sus labios finos mostraron una sonrisa, recordando que cuando ella se hubo despertado ya había caído la noche y se asusto y de inmediato tomo su mochila, pero de esta cayo una hoja, la rejunto, era al parecer un sobre, de color blanco hueso.

"_Tomo el sobre y lo miro por detrás y por delante, y aunque no decía para quien era o de quien, en el borde inferior se podía ver una rama de un árbol de cerezo dibujada, y sus pequeñas florecillas rosas resaltaban, dando un toque de relieve, ella pasó sus dedos por las pequeñas floreritas, abrió con cuidado el sobre y dentro había una hoja de color rosa pálido, abrió sus ojos y lentamente empezó a leer la carta."_

_**My song is love  
Love to the loveless, shown  
And it goes up  
You don't have to be alone**_

_**And I'm not gonna take it back  
Well I'm not gonna say I don't mean that  
Your the target that I'm aiming at  
And I get that message home**_

_**My song is love, is love unknown  
And I've got to get that message home**_

Esos… eran aquellas estrofas de su canción preferida, y sin que ella lo supiera, después de terminar con su primer novio Sai a la edad apenas de quince años, después de esa tarde tan fea, cada día, recibía una carta. En un sobre color blanco hueso, y dentro una hoja rosa pálido, su color preferido, con letras de canciones que ella amaba y a veces con poemas hermosos y unas melodías que en su vida había llegado a leer pero eran hermosas.

Lo más hermoso era que con cada cambio de estación las ramas del árbol de cerezo cambiaban, si habia primavera; como la primera vez que recibio la carta; las folres se mostraban grandes y hermosas, si era otoño se podian ver unas cuantas flores y hojas cayendo; si era invieron la rama esta cubierta por nieve; al parecer la nieve estaba pintada con tiza pastel. La pregunta era… –¿Quién era la persona que me escribía las cartas? – se cuestiono así misma, terminando un año escolar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y bueno aquí quedaría el primer capitulo de este fic en conjunto esperamos que les agrde. Y por supuestooo nosotras nos alimentamos de los reviews. Asi que ¿nos merecemos uno? **

**-Kisses&hug  
**


End file.
